An Enemy Becomes a Friend
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: Dash gets taken by Vlad, Danny goes to recuse him. Even if he has to reveal his Danny Phantom ego to his bully... Book Three.
1. An Enemy Becomes a Friend

**I am going to mix some stuff here, just a little switch flop thingy. I am going to Dash for the third book then Valerie for the fourth. Okay is that alright? **

**Thanks to the wonderful reviews, I hope you like book three!**

Jazmine Shenzi Fenton ()

your biggest fan

gfkfhhjgnkc

MOONLIGHT-97

Mary Penelope

Jazzcat1231

Aaron Leach

Robot Unicorn17 ()

Bluemew22

**Okay guys thanks again! And enjoy chapter one for the third book!**

**An Enemy Becomes a Friend**

…

_Danny's POV- First person_

"Wow, I thought they got over with the food fight." I whispered to Sam and Tucker.

"I guess not, you need to stop jinxing it!" Tucker whispered harshly.

"It wasn't my fault that I ran into Dash!" I said.

"Alright, but the food fight part was." Tucker said.

"Tucker, I never started it." I glared at him, and was annoyed.

Tucker was going to say something when Sam cut in. "Listen Tucker, Dash started by saying, 'Food fight!' Danny just ran into him."

"Fine, but I still think that Danny started it, he ran into him causing Dash to get angry and have a food fight!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, you might want to be a little-" Sam was cut off by Dash.

"Eh, you decided you could hide forever?" Dash sneered.

Tucker looked at Dash then back at Sam and Me, he gave us a look like 'Please help me, I'll do anything!' Dash reached for Tucker then saw me, "Oh, Fentonia is here. I'll get you instead." He reached for me and grabbed me by the shirt collar, and lifted me from beneath the table.

I folded my arms and gave him and angry and annoyed look. "Put me down Dash. Seriously you could get hurt." I mocked.

Dash growled. "I'm not scared of a _loser_."

"Dash," I warned. "Put me down right now or we will have to do this the hard way."

"I rather do it the hard way; it's funnier to on you." She smiled evilly.

"I thought you would say that," I sighed. Just then a miracle came; Lancer came and saw me with Dash. "Dash Baxter, put down Mr. Fenton right now."

I smiled at Dash and he gave me a quick growl and set me down, well literally dropped me. Dash gave me one more death glare and marched off to his next class. Before I knew it the whole lunch room was empty. I walked over to my two best friends.

"Danny! Why did you do that?" Sam shrieked.

"Do what?" I was completely confused.

"Almost gave out your secret!" Sam yelled.

"Kids, it's time for next class better hurry off, because I will mark you tarty." Mr. Lancer warned and walked off.

"Danny," Sam sighed. "Just please try to keep it a secret." And she walked off to Lancer's room. I sighed and followed her.

…

English was boring as usual, Lancer just kept droning on and on and on. I just wanted to bang my head against the wall till I passed out. I thought that would be a good idea, so I started to bring my head up and about to bang it against the desk, when I was one inch away from the desk, Mr. Lancer called my name.

I groaned and looked up at Lancer. "Yes?" I asked.

"Better pay attention." He warned.

"Okay, I'll try." I lied. I looked at Lancer then my eyes slowly moved to the window, about five minutes when by from staring, my ghost sense went off. As the same I groaned and raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked.

"Can I use-" I started to say.

"Yes you may, hurry back." He said quickly and I started to leave. As I stood up I heard Dash and his friends snickering at me. I shot them a glare and they stopped, I went out of the bathroom and went ghost.

…

About a minute went by and I still had no luck for finding the ghost, but the outside felt good…

No, snap out of it, you have school remember? I shook my head and went back to searching. Finally I found the ghost, I was about to charge an ectoblast when I saw who it was. I let my ectoblast die down and I went over to the ghost.

"Dani?" I asked, surprised. "What happened?"

"Oh Danny! You're here!" She cried.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Vlad found out you wrote a letter to your mom that you blew up his secret." She said. "So he decided he wanted to destroy me. Once I heard about the news I wanted to find you. Danny will you help me?"

I nodded. "Of course Dani. Who wouldn't?"

She smiled. "Thanks Cousin."

…

Finding her a good place to hide was the easy part; being seen was the hardest part. People would scream, and I think I saw one faint… Dani looked at me, we were soaring through the sky, I was holding Dani, and then she said. "Why don't you just go invisible?"

I wanted to smack my head for being so stupid, but I would have dropped Dani. I looked at her and said. "I will, in the meantime, while I am at school stay in my house. Explain everything to my mom and she will help you with stuff."

She hesitated. "But I thought you wanted to keep your secret a secret."

I looked at her. "I did, but they found out."

"Was it bad?" She asked.

"No, it wasn't, everything is just fine," I said. "Everything, but Vlad."

She didn't say anything and I went invisible. We finally reached my house and I phased into my room. I became visible and told Dani what I told her on the ride. She nodded and went down stairs. I went intangible and flew back to the school, I was sure it's been at least 30 minutes, man Lancer was going to be so mad! I flew by the room, which I shouldn't have, because Paulina just had to scream in delight. I hurried and went to the bathroom and rushed to the room.

"Why was it taking so long?" Lancer asked.

I heard Dash snicker.

"Um, bad stomachache." I lied. But I could tell Lancer knew there were some big problems with the 'bathroom' thingy, a.k.a. ghost fighting.

"Alright, please sit down." Lancer insisted.

I nodded and headed towards to my desk. I heard Dash and his friends whispering.

"_Geez, what a looser."_

"_I know, I can't believe he goes to this school!"_

"_Who wants to help me stuff him in a locker?"_

"_Me!"_

I was so angry I just wanted to punch them in the faces. I was sure my eyes changed to glowing green, I hurried and calm myself down and hoped the glowing eyes went back to blue. I sighed and tried to focus on the lesson. We had like another 30 minutes left of class. I heard them whispering again.

"_Wait, should we get shaving cream and put it in his locker?"_

"_Yeah, and needles."_

"_We could trip him in gym class."_

"_Laugh in the hallways till he cry's his head off!"_

I had it, I just had it. I spun around to face them; they jumped in surprise and nearly screamed out loud. In a harsh whisper I said. "Stop it! I heard all of it! I am not scared of you guys!" Then I turned around, to listen to the boring lesson.

"_How could he hear us?"_

"_Dude, we're right behind him."_

"_Well do you see anyone else looking at us?"_

There was a pause.

"_No, I do not."_

"_It's like he has good hearing."_

"_Then why-"_

"Dash, do you have something for the class?" Lancer asked.

Dash hesitated then of course he blamed something on me. "Fenton threw a pencil at me."

All I could do was. "What!" Everyone looked at me. I ignored them. "Why do you keep doing this Dash? I am getting sick of it!"

Everyone was silent, they looked terrified, but not because of me, cause of something behind me. My ghost sense when off I turned around and was face to face with Vlad, in ghost form.

"Well hello Daniel." Vlad sneered.

I glared at him. "What do you want?" Ugh, what was I doing! I was going to blow my secret! Stay cool Fenton, I know you're upset but stay cool. Vlad just probably wanted to come to blow my secret off.

"I've come here for revenge." He said, "I still can't believe you did that to your family."

"They already knew." I snapped.

"Fenton," Dash trembled. "Why aren't you scared of him?"

He had a point; I was complete opposite of everyone, minus Sam and Tucker. I didn't really have an excuse, so I came up with a very stupid one. "Because I _am_ not scared of him."

The next thing I knew was being against the wall with Vlad's hand rapped around my throat. I tried to get air; I was struggling to get loose. Everyone was in shock, no one moved. Then I finally got control of my legs, I kicked him in the stomach and he went flying across the room crashing on the other side of the wall.

I fell to my hand and knees; I put one hand on my throat to get air and rubbing it. Vlad looked at me then at Dash; Vlad reached out to Dash and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Dash was struggling and yelling. "You want him back? Come and get him." And with that he vanished in thin air taking Dash with him.

"No." I whispered. "Don't do this to me Vlad."

…

**Ooo! Evil cliff hanger! Muahahahaha! Next chapter will be out Monday! Not tomorrow!**

***Get's wacked by a hammer and pan***

**People! I am going to lose my memory if you keep doing that! **

***Gets rocks thrown at***

**Geez!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Why Would You go Rescue a Bully?

**Whoa people slow down! My e-mail is gonna blow up! Haha, anyways, I loved reading the reviews, but since I don't really have time on the computer I don't have time to put everyone's names on here. But I want to THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanks for liking the first chapter; here is going to be chapter two! **

**Questions, someone asked me this and other people might be wondering too. But Danny would go after Vlad to recuse Dash, because he knows it's the right thing. So yeah…**

**Okay enjoy the chapter!**

…

_**From preview chapter**_

**"****How could he hear us?"**

**"****Dude, we're right behind him."**

**"****Well do you see anyone else looking at us?"**

**There was a pause.**

**"****No, I do not."**

**"****It's like he has good hearing."**

**"****Then why-"**

_"Dash, do you have something for the class?" Lancer asked._

_Dash hesitated then of course he blamed something on me. "Fenton threw a pencil at me."_

_All I could do was. "What!" Everyone looked at me. I ignored them. "Why do you keep doing this Dash? I am getting sick of it!"_

_Everyone was silent, they looked terrified, but not because of me, cause of something behind me. My ghost sense when off I turned around and was face to face with Vlad, in ghost form._

_"Well hello Daniel." Vlad sneered._

_I glared at him. "What do you want?" Ugh, what was I doing! I was going to blow my secret! Stay cool Fenton, I know you're upset but stay cool. Vlad just probably wanted to come to blow my secret off._

_"I've come here for revenge." He said, "I still can't believe you did that to your family."_

_"They already knew." I snapped._

_"Fenton," Dash trembled. "Why aren't you scared of him?"_

_He had a point; I was complete opposite of everyone, minus Sam and Tucker. I didn't really have an excuse, so I came up with a very stupid one. "Because I__am__not scared of him."_

_The next thing I knew was being against the wall with Vlad's hand rapped around my throat. I tried to get air; I was struggling to get loose. Everyone was in shock, no one moved. Then I finally got control of my legs, I kicked him in the stomach and he went flying across the room crashing on the other side of the wall._

_I fell to my hand and knees; I put one hand on my throat to get air and rubbing it. Vlad looked at me then at Dash; Vlad reached out to Dash and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Dash was struggling and yelling. "You want him back? Come and get him." And with that he vanished in thin air taking Dash with him._

_"No." I whispered. "Don't do this to me Vlad."_

…

2. WHY WOULD YOU GO RECUSE A BULLY?

_Danny's POV-first person_

My heart just sunk to the ground, I could not believe Vlad just did that. It was foolish, but maybe not for him. He was leading me somewhere and I could already tell it was a trap, but he had Dash, I had to go after him. Sam and Tucker rushed over to me, their faces full of concerned.

Lancer finally snapped out of shock and knelt down to me. He asked. "Are you alright, Daniel?"

I shook my head. "No, did you just see who that was?"

"The Wisconsin Ghost, yeah, I've seen him." Lancer said.

"No… It's more than that." I said softly, my voice cracking.

"What is?" Lancer asked me. "The ghost?"

I nodded and couldn't talk after that. I was just so shock at what happened. Why would Vlad do this? Sure he wanted me for his son and take over the world, but what else would he come here for? Oh, right… He heard about the note, and now wants to bust me. But why would he take Dash?

Lancer woke me up to my senses. "Do you want to go to the nurses' office?"

I shook my head. "Can I go home?" I asked, almost pleading.

"Sure Daniel." He said in a soft tone. "Hope you feel better."

I gave him a weak smile and grabbed my stuff, walked out the door to the office. The halls were eerie I saw a piece of paper float by like there was an invisible breeze that pick up at nowhere. The lights were flickering as if the lights were about to go out. I heard some wind whistling by me and I shivered, not scared, just chilly. Finally I reached to office.

The first lady in the front saw me. "Well hello Daniel, any more problems?"

I just sighed and said. "I'm here to check out."

"Did your parents call?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly, I just felt sick." I said, lying too.

The lady sighed, as if she was defeated. "Go ahead and call your parents."

I thanked her and went to the phone on her desk. I dialed my number and waited for my parents to pick up. Finally someone picked up, it was my mom.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey mom." I said. "I want to come home, I'm feeling sick."

"_What happened? Was there a ghost?_"

"No, er… well, sort of." I said.

"_Who?"_

"Mom, can we talk about this where I'm not in a room full of people? Well… A few people?"

"_Alright, I'll be there in a second." _With that the other end went dead.

I hung up and went to the waiting bench. After ten minutes went by my mom was here. She saw me. "Hi Danny are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, just feeling a little sick."

"Alright, let's get in the van." She said.

We walked out of the school and out to the parking lot. There was a lot of cars here, since people already knew how to drive and the teachers too. I hopped into the passenger seat and my mom turned on the car a.k.a. the R.V.

"So what ghost was it?" She asked as she pulled out the parking lot.

I stared out the window, it kind of felt weird after your parents find out you're a ghost and they ask you about them. "Vlad."

I think she almost passed out at that time. How did I know? Cause I could just tell by her breathing. "He kidnapped a kid named Dash."

"Why would he do that?" she asked, I heard her knuckles grip the steering wheel harder.

"Because he is setting up a trap for me." I said, watching all the houses fly by.

"Well, how do you know?" She asked.

"Because he wanted revenge." I said, turning my head over to her.

"Revenge? Why does he want revenge?"

"Cause I told you about, well wrote you about Vlad, and I spoiled his secret." I said, getting angry. "Now he wants me to go and fight him."

She gave me a quick look and said. "Do you even want too?"

"Mom!" I said. "Of course I don't!"

"Then why go after him?"

"Because, he has a kid from my class." I said.

"And you want to rescue a bully you're having?" She raised an eyebrow.

"How-how do you know?"

"I think you should stand yourself." She said. "And I heard it from Jazz."

"Of course you did…" I muttered.

She sighed. "Danny you're a hero, why can't you handle it?"

"Because, I don't want to cause trouble." I said.

"And let yourself get beat up?"

"It doesn't hurt." I said.

"Oh does it hurt to be stuffed in a locker?" She asked.

"No, just squishy." I smiled.

She chuckled. "So are you going to after him then?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm going to go after him."

"Oh one more thing." My mom said. I looked at her. "I think I met your clone… she is a little strange."

I had to laugh. "I prefer my 'cousin'."

Maddie gave me a glare. "Oh really? And you didn't let us know?"

"Mom," I sighed, in a playful way. "That was before you knew about the big thing."

"Sorry, just asking." She smiled.

We finally reached the house and I was just stepping outside when I went crashing to the ground.

"Hey Danny! Why are you home so early?" Dani asked, really cheerful.

Maddie came around the car seeing me on the ground, she chuckled and walked in the house.

I looked at Dani. "There were some problems."

"There was?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Um, I'll tell you after you get off of me." I said, smiling.

She giggled. "Alright." And she got off of me.

…

After telling her the whole story, she immediately wanted to go with me. I told her it was too risky, even though it might have been for me also. After while she would bug me asking over and over if she could go. I got annoyed and finally said yes.

"Thank you!" She beamed. "Let's go get ready!" She dashed up the stairs then stopped her tracks. "Wait… what do we bring?"

I laughed and went upstairs to help her get ready for the trip we were going to have. We packed up weapons, clothes, the thermos, some food, and I was going to ask if Sam and Tucker wanted to come. So I called them, they didn't answer, I wanted to wait for morning if they could go, but we had to leave right away, we didn't know what Dash might be going through.

I went ghost and grabbed the backpack and put it on my back. Then Dani and I went intangible and sung to the lab. I landed on the floor. Then my dad and my mom popped out of nowhere, nearly giving me a heart attack. (Can ghost have heart attacks?)

I heard my mom chuckle. "Do you have heart attacks?" She joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said, admitting it was sort of funny.

She looked at us and the Spector Speeder. "Promise you'll be safe?"

"I promise." I said, hopped in the ship and drove into the Ghost Zone, not thinking what danger we were about to face.

…

**Do you count that as a cliffy?**

***Still gets wacked by a pan and a hammer***

**Seriously people! Stop it!**

***Gets hit one more time***

***passes out***

**(It wouldn't update yesterday so there was some problems! Sorry for the wait!)**

**(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!)**


	3. We Run Into An Enemy

**Okay, I am going to get back on track now, sorry if I'm like two or one day(s) behind, but seriously you HAVE no idea what's going on with my life right now… Well, maybe one person, but she is out partying in California… but still right?**

**Okay thanks for the reviews! **

_Ry22_

_Trinity Fenton-Phantom_

_Phantomgirl96_

_nuhnuhnuhniley4ever_

_JuneLuxray2_

_KatiekkxD_

_MOONLIGHT-97_

_Robot Unicorn17_

_Jazmine Shenzi Fenton_

_ImNoHeroImTheVillian_

_Aurora Borealis 97_

**Thanks so much guys! And I want to thank the people that reviewed the first chapter! **

***thanking the reviewers that reviewed chapter 1***

***Ahem***

**So here is chapter three! Sorry if Maddie was a little OOC, I didn't mean too I swear!**

**Anyways here we go!**

_**From last chapter**_

_After telling her the whole story, she immediately wanted to go with me. I told her it was too risky, even though it might have been for me also. After while she would bug me asking over and over if she could go. I got annoyed and finally said yes._

_"Thank you!" She beamed. "Let's go get ready!" She dashed up the stairs then stopped her tracks. "Wait… what do we bring?"_

_I laughed and went upstairs to help her get ready for the trip we were going to have. We packed up weapons, clothes, the thermos, some food, and I was going to ask if Sam and Tucker wanted to come. So I called them, they didn't answer, I wanted to wait for morning if they could go, but we had to leave right away, we didn't know what Dash might be going through._

_I went ghost and grabbed the backpack and put it on my back. Then Dani and I went intangible and sung to the lab. I landed on the floor. Then my dad and my mom popped out of nowhere, nearly giving me a heart attack. (Can ghost have heart attacks?)_

_I heard my mom chuckle. "Do you have heart attacks?" She joked._

_"Ha ha. Very funny." I said, admitting it was sort of funny._

_She looked at us and the Spector Speeder. "Promise you'll be safe?"_

_"I promise." I said, hopped in the ship and drove into the Ghost Zone, not thinking what danger we were about to face._

…

3. WE RUN INTO AN ENEMY

_Danny's POV-first person_

Our 'trip' was going well so far, Dani was enjoying looking out the window, even though she's been in the ghost zone like I donno a million times? I keep thinking about Mr. Lancer's question, _Drive what? You don't have a driver's license. _I chuckled silently and kept driving. I saw Dani look at me from the corner of my eye. I was about to ask her something when she spoke first. "Danny," She sighed. "Why are you even doing this?"

I didn't speak for a minute.

"Danny," She said. "Why do you want to do this?"

I sighed, still not looking at her, "Because, it's the right thing to do."

She gazed out the window again. "I think it's more than that."

"Dani are you hungry?" I asked, changing the subject.

That got her attention, "You bet!"

I smiled, "Alright the-" She dashed off to get food. "-fridge is over there…" I finished.

"Got it!" she shouted.

I blinked and went back to driving the SS. About an hour went by and I was wondering why it was taking so long to get to Vlad's house. I saw something in the distance, I squinted to see what it was and my stomach tied into a knot. "Dani," I said.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"We need to get out of here," I said. "And fast."

She looked at me if I just did something stupid, "Hey I'm not the one driving."

"Whatever," I said. "I thought it would be best to warn ya."

"Hey, I was just playing around," She giggled and got up to the seat by me, "So who is it?"

"Skulker's island," I said.

She looked at me as if I just dropped from outer space. "Well, you beat him before, you can do it again."

"But – well I mean, on his island?" I said, "I barely made it out last time." I thought about the time when Valerie and I got stuck on it and we barely made it out alive.

Dani sighed, "Fine, but I'm with you, and so doesn't that double it up?"

I gave her a look and said, "Maybe, but once we pass the island Skulker recognizes us right away."

"Alright, but I feel like kicking his butt already." She giggled.

I chuckled a little. "Okay, let's hurry, and maybe we don't have to have a fight."

"Yeah, let's hurry." She agreed, "Should we go slow or fast?"

I gave her a 'duh what do you think?' look. "What don't you understand in the word: 'Hurry'?"

"Just saying, maybe he won't hear us if we go slow, if we go fast then he WILL hear us."

"Dani, what if he isn't there?" I asked, "Besides I want to hurry."

"You're driving you get too decided." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, but I smiled. I stepped on the gas and zoomed.

…

_No one's POV_

Dash yelped as Vlad threw him in a cage, "I can't believe I got you, Danny is so going to come to get you." Vlad paused, "The hard way though."

Dash got to his feet, "If Fenton isn't afraid of you, shouldn't be either." Dash tried to hide his fear and trembling.

Vlad laughed, "You fool! I am much powerful than him. He hasn't beaten me yet."

Dash looked confused, "But why would he want to fight you? He hasn't stood up to me yet."

A shadow crossed Vlad's face, "That's because he didn't _want_ too."

"Wha- what do you mean?" Dash asked, still trying to hide his fear.

"I mean, he _tries _to look weak and tiny," Vlad said, as if it was nothing interesting. "So he can hide something."

Dash's head snapped up, "Hide something? Hide what?"

"I am not going to tell you." Vlad said.

"Why not?" Dash asked. "I want to know!"

"You will soon, when he comes to rescue you." Vlad said.

Dash coughed a laugh. "Fentonia is going to rescue me? Wow, I feel saved."

"You do not see him the way he really is." Vlad said darkly. "He is hiding something big."

"Could he even hide something that big?" Dash asked, not feeling scared, but interested.

"Yeah, it's possible." Vlad said. "Anyone can do it, if they are smart enough."

"I don't believe you," Dash said firmly. "I don't believe any of this."

Vlad sneered. "I can talk to him." Vlad went to a button and pressed it. "Hello Daniel."

"_Vlad!" _Came out a shout.

"Are you coming to get him?" Vlad snickered.

"_To get Dash and to kick your butt," _Danny said. "_I have a pal coming with me."_

"You know that Dash is hearing every word right?" Vlad said smiling evilly.

There was a pause, _"Dash, whatever you do, don't do something stupid!"_

"Fenton, you think I'm going to do something stupid?" Dash asked, surprised at the tone of Danny's voice.

"_Other than whacking him with a street light," _Danny suggested. "_Then I say go for it."_

Dash laughed, "You're saying _you_ can do that?"

Danny didn't speak for a minute, "_Dash, I'm not saying that. I mean, you're strong, I bet you could do that."_

"I can't, I'm in a stupid cage!" Dash cried angrily. "How far are you?"

"_Passing Skulker's Island," _Danny said. "_But his is chasing us!" _There was a pause. "_No, use that one… yeah that one. Now hurry and suck in the stupid ghost."_

Dash blinked. "Suck in a ghost?"

Danny chuckled nervously, "_Vlad turn off the stupid radio or whatever it is!"_

"Actually, I am enjoying this." Vlad sneered. "I still want that revenge."

Danny sighed, _"You are seriously one crazed up frootloop."_

"I. Am. Not. A. Frootloop!" Vlad roared.

"_Did you eat some this morning?" _Danny chuckled.

"I swear Daniel, this will be harder then you will ever imagine." Vlad said calmly.

"_And that is?"_ Danny asked.

"You have to show Dash your secret," Vlad smiled. "That's the payback."

"_You're not serious," _Danny asked in disbelief. "_I'm not going to do that!"_

"If you want Dash, then yes." Vlad smiled. "Or he dies."

Danny and Dash gasped at the same time, and then Danny growled, "_I'll meet you soon, and I will kick your butt. I'm shutting this thing off." _There was a loud 'boom' and everything went to the sound of static.

Vlad walked over to Dash, his face was creepy and evil, "Danny will show you, then you can leave. After that, you're life will change."

…

**I don't really call this a cliffy, but-**

***bat swings by***

**Don't even think about it! *dodges***

**Haha! You missed! *Pan whacks***

**Ehh… *faints***

**(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!) **


	4. We Come To The Rescue, Sort Of

**Sorry that I left you on a cliffy, it's my thing, but hey …**

***glares***

**Better stop whacking me or I will lose my memory and I can't type the story.**

***People get out sticks, frying pans, bats, and etc…***

**Guys okay! Thanks for the reviews!**

_Robot Unicorn17_

_KatiekkxD_

_nuhnuhnuhniley4ever_

_Peaceoutchick_

_ForeverHalfa_

_ImNoHeroImTheVillian_

_Ry22_

_Phantomgirl96_

_AmaraRae_

_Aurora Borealis 97_

**Thanks guys!**

**I thought that chapter wasn't really a cliffy, seriously! **

**Maybe I need to learn about them more…**

**(Here you go! Chapter… what was it? Oh yeah 4!)**

…

_**From preview chapter**_

"Actually, I am enjoying this." Vlad sneered. "I still want that revenge."

Danny sighed, _"You are seriously one crazed up frootloop."_

"I. Am. Not. A. Frootloop!" Vlad roared.

"_Did you eat some this morning?"_Danny chuckled.

"I swear Daniel, this will be harder then you will ever imagine." Vlad said calmly.

"_And that is?"_ Danny asked.

"You have to show Dash your secret," Vlad smiled. "That's the payback."

"_You're not serious,"_Danny asked in disbelief. "_I'm not going to do that!"_

"If you want Dash, then yes." Vlad smiled. "Or he dies."

Danny and Dash gasped at the same time, and then Danny growled, "_I'll meet you soon, and I will kick your butt. I'm shutting this thing off."_There was a loud 'boom' and everything went to the sound of static.

Vlad walked over to Dash, his face was creepy and evil, "Danny will show you, then you can leave. After that, you're life will change."

* * *

4. WE COME TO THE RECUSE, SORT OF.

_Nobody's POV_

Danny sighed as he blew up the radio from his ghostray. He turned to Dani who sat in the passenger seat, smiling. I said, "Hey good job on getting Skulker."

She looked at me, still smiling, "Thanks! I _so_ can't wait to kick Vlad's butt!"

Danny chuckled, "We'll see about that."

Her smile faded, "What do you mean?"

Danny looked away, facing out the window as he drove, "Because, I have to reveal my secret to Dash, but I don't want too…" Danny paused, "We need to find a way to keep it a secret."

"Oh, do you think you can still do it?" Dani asked, "I mean, can you do something else besides revealing your secret?"

Danny sighed heavily, "I don't know Dani. I don't know."

Dani looked out the window and said, "Hey Dani, look I see Vlad's… is that a football, a pink football?"

Danny smiled, "Yeah, that's him."

…

"Let me go," Dash cried. "Let me out!"

"Oh I will," Vlad smirked, "Right after Daniel come to get you."

Dash scowled, "Fenton can't even bend these bars."

Vlad smiled evilly, "Oh, you have no idea what he can do."

"Stop acting like he stronger than me!"

"You never know that." Vlad sneered.

Dash got angry, "No wonder Danny calls you a Frootloop."

That got Vlad's attention, "I am not a Frootloop! Stop it or you WILL die!"

"You can't, you promised." Dash said, folding his arms across his chest.

"He's bad at keeping promises," A voice echoed, "You shouldn't trust him."

A blast came out from the darkness in the corner, "Hello Vlad, did you miss me?"

"Dani!" Vlad growled, "I thought I destroyed you!"

"Well you're wrong," Dani said, "And I so can't wait to kick your butt!"

"Did you have a gun?" Dash asked, "How did you shoot that blast?"

Dani laughed, "Me, no, Danny, yes."

"But I thought you were Danny." Dash said, confused.

"I am, but with an 'I'." Dani said, "Danny Fenton is here."

"Well then," Vlad said. "Where is he?"

Another blast came out from the darkness, Vlad dodged the blast. "You missed me Daniel."

Danny walked out of the darkness, dressed in his everyday clothes, holding a gun and a Fenton Thermos on his shoulder, "You never answered my question." Danny snickered. "Did you eat Frootloops this morning?

Vlad's eyes flared, "Better watch it Daniel."

Danny walked over to the cage that Dash was it, "So where's the key? So we can leave this stupid place."

"Not until you show him," Vlad sneered. "I want to see the reaction."

Danny almost whined, "Can we have a different deal?"

"Nope, you spoiled mine, it's your turn." Vlad said, "And until you do, you will stay in this cage." Vlad pressed a button and Danny was in the cage with Dash. "I want to talk with Dani."

"No, you are not touching me!" Dani yelled.

Vlad grabbed her wrist and took her upstairs.

After a few minutes went by Dash was first to speak, "So, break out then?"

Danny almost smiled, "Yeah maybe, I've broken out of jail before."

Dash's jaw dropped, "Why did you go to jail?"

"It's a long story." Danny admitted.

"So what do we do?" Dash asked.

"First do you have like a paperclip, a mini knife, or something?" Danny asked.

Dash dug through his pockets, "Nope."

Danny groaned, "Um, let's see." He scanned the whole room to find something useful.

Dash looked at Danny, "What was the 'secret' thing that the creepy guy was talking about?"

Danny looked at Dash, and paled, "It's nothing, it nothing."

Dash almost looked worried, "Is it bugging you?"

"Telling it to people is hard," Danny said, "Mostly you."

Dash was silent, after a few minutes, Danny gave up looking for something. "So do you have any ideas?" Danny asked.

Dash snapped back to his senses, "Um, no. But why is hard to tell me?"

Danny chuckled nervously, "I don't know, who stuffs me in lockers every day?"

Dash was about to say something just when they both heard a scream, "Danny help me!"

"Dani," Danny gasped, "We need to get out of here."

Dash looked at Danny, "How do you get out of the lockers then?"

"That's not the point." Danny said,

"My point is, this shouldn't be any harder than a locker." Dash said Danny looked around the cage they were in; it was a square box, with silver bars, just like you would imagine. There were no glowing green bars.

"So…?" Dash said.

"Well, um, Sam gets me out." Danny said.

"I mean when no one is around." Dash said.

Dani screamed even louder, "Danny! He's killing me!"

Danny went to the bars and tried to pull them apart, nothing really worked, he could do it in his ghost form, but he didn't want to risk it. _What's more important? _Danny's brain asked him. _Revealing your secret, or saving your cousin?_

Sweat rolled down his face, what was he going to choose?

"Danny," Dash said, feeling sorry. "How do we bust out of here?"

Danny sighed, "The hard way."

Dash paled, "What's the hard way?"

Danny leaned against the bars, "My secret."

…

**Sorry this one is short, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffy, YOU HEARD ME I WANTED TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFFY!**

***Frying pans, Bat's, Sticks, and etc, come's by to whack me***

***Dodges them all***

**Ah ha! You all missed!**

***Last frying pan goes by***

***Bang!***

**Eh… I see the light… *dies***

**(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!)**


	5. Danny Fenton, Phantom

**Sorry I didn't type earlier I was out… um, doing something. Anyways thanks to the awesome reviewers!**

_CaitieAngel_

_rosebird333_

_GhostGalDennie_

_GhostDog401_

_Robot Unicorn17_

_KatiekkxD_

_ImNoHeroImTheVillian_

_Kirani56_

_nuhnuhnuhniley4ever_

_AmaraRae_

_MOONLIGHT-97_

_JuneLuxray2_

_tgbwe_

_Phantomgirl96_

_Ry22_

_Jazmine Shenzi Fenton_

_Aurora Borealis 97_

_ghostliyprincess_

**I think that was the longest list, *Pants***

**Hey you all miss me? I died, now I'm back alive 'because all the reviews made my heart pumping again…**

**AND NO! DON'T THROW STUFF AT ME!**

**On with the story, is it on with the cookie or what?**

**Wait! Who wants a cookie?**

…

_**From preview chapter**_

"So what do we do?" Dash asked.

"First do you have like a paperclip, a mini knife, or something?" Danny asked.

Dash dug through his pockets, "Nope."

Danny groaned, "Um, let's see." He scanned the whole room to find something useful.

Dash looked at Danny, "What was the 'secret' thing that the creepy guy was talking about?"

Danny looked at Dash, and paled, "It's nothing, it nothing."

Dash almost looked worried, "Is it bugging you?"

"Telling it to people is hard," Danny said, "Mostly you."

Dash was silent, after a few minutes, Danny gave up looking for something. "So do you have any ideas?" Danny asked.

Dash snapped back to his senses, "Um, no. But why is hard to tell me?"

Danny chuckled nervously, "I don't know, who stuffs me in lockers every day?"

Dash was about to say something just when they both heard a scream, "Danny help me!"

"Dani," Danny gasped, "We need to get out of here."

Dash looked at Danny, "How do you get out of the lockers then?"

"That's not the point." Danny said,

"My point is, this shouldn't be any harder than a locker." Dash said Danny looked around the cage they were in; it was a square box, with silver bars, just like you would imagine. There were no glowing green bars.

"So…?" Dash said.

"Well, um, Sam gets me out." Danny said.

"I mean when no one is around." Dash said.

Dani screamed even louder, "Danny! He's killing me!"

Danny went to the bars and tried to pull them apart, nothing really worked, he could do it in his ghost form, but he didn't want to risk it. _What's more important?_Danny's brain asked him. _Revealing your secret, or saving your cousin?_

Sweat rolled down his face, what was he going to choose?

"Danny," Dash said, feeling sorry. "How do we bust out of here?"

Danny sighed, "The hard way."

Dash paled, "What's the hard way?"

Danny leaned against the bars, "My secret."

5. DANNY FENTON/PHANTOM

_Danny's POV-first person_

I could tell Dash was looking at me, but I refused to look at him, in a whisper Dash asked, "What's your secret?"

I didn't speak, _you want to save Dani? Better hurry, Vlad is hurting her, besides, I'm sure you can handle Dash right? _A voice said in my mind. _Has dash been nicer to you since you came to recuse him?_

He did, but still…

_I'm sure your problems will be over if you just showed him, maybe if tell him._

Would that be true?

_Do it, save Dani and have a better life, I bet you won't be stuffed in a locker ever again._

I took a shaky breath, I met Dash's eyes, "Dash, promise not to tell anyone?"

"Why?" He asked, "Would it cause more problems?"

I shrugged, "Depends on how you act."

"Does the 'secret' really matter?" Dash asked.

I looked at him, giving him a glare, "Of course it does, it's the most-"

"Alright," Dash said, cutting me off, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"No trap?" I asked, "No trick?"

Dash shook his head, "I _promise_."

"Danny!" Dani screamed in pain, "HELP ME!"

Okay, okay, get a grip Fenton, just do it before Dani gets hurt. Do it for her, then explain everything next, I looked at Dash, "Alright, Dash, promise you won't freak out either?"

"That _depends,_" Dash smiled, "Now hurry up."

I took a deep breath, I closed my eyes, before I transformed Dash asked, "Um, you going to have floating things float around with your eyes closed?"

I opened my eyes and gave Dash a quick glare, he shushed after that, "Dash, long story, but seriously, I am freaking out right now."

"Sorry," Dash muttered, "You going now?"

"Danny!" Dani screamed again more painful.

I had enough, "Goin'Ghost!" Dash gasped when the ring appeared my chest and splitting in half, going in opposite directions, I opened my eyes seeing Dash's mouth hanging open, "You're- you're-"

"Shh," I told him, "I'll be right back." I went invisible and phased out the bars, then I stopped, maybe Dash could be helpful for attacking Vlad. I went back to him, still invisible and lifted him up, he yelped and I covered his mouth. Then he turned invisible.

"Danny!"

I shot an ectoblast at Vlad, once I reached him. He took that by surprised, I was still invisible with Dash, Dash stayed quiet; I guess he could tell I was sneaking up, sort of.

"Daniel," Vlad said, "I guess you showed him, huh?"

"Enough games." I growled, and turned visible; I set Dash on the ground and went for Dani. Who was in a corner shivering.

"I don't think you're going anywhere," Vlad sneered, and shot and ectoblast at me, I dodged and still went for Dani.

Finally I reached her and picked her up from the ground, I saw Vlad's eyes flash in anger, I yelled, "Dash start running." He took off right away, I started to run after him but running takes a long time, we just needed to get back into the ghost zone.

"Never mind Dash!" I shouted I jumped on him and took him to the ground, he screamed, and I went intangible and we went right through the floor. I grabbed Dash by the hips and flew off to the portal, the last thing I heard was Vlad screaming in rage.

…

We finally reached the SS, and I stepped inside of it: Dani was still scared, Dash was maybe the same, I couldn't tell if it was scared or excitement, I took some deep breaths and took the wheel. I stepped on the peddle and we zoomed deeper into the ghost zone and farther away from Vlad's.

Dash came to the seat by me; I haven't noticed I was still in ghost form, but too many things were swimming in my mind. Dash sat down and looked out the window in awe.

I drew a breath, "So Dash," I said, "Where do you live?" it sounded stupid, but I had to say something.

He looked at me, I didn't make eye contact with him, "Well, first, I am shocked I mean, really shocked."

I wasn't ready for _this _conversation, "Oh,"

"I should say I'm sorry." Dash said.

That took me by surprise; I mean I never got a complement from a bully. "Thanks, I guess."

"Danny, why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"You're sounding like my mom." I said, cracking a smile.

"Whatever," Dash said, "But seriously."

"Dash," I sighed, "There are many reasons, one: There would be too much people, and I want some peace around here. Second: It would change my life. Third: I'm not ready, not even for you."

"But you did," Dash pointed out.

"That's because I _had_ too." I said.

"Do other people know?" He asked.

I paused, not knowing what to say. _Why is he asking all of these questions? Will he tell everyone? Please I hope not._

"Yes Dash, some people know."

"Who?"

"I'm not in the mood," I said, "I'm not ready to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Fine, I'll tell you only if you really, really, really promise you will never tell anyone." I said, "No one."

"I promised," Dash said, "I did promise or I would be in dead by then."

It took me a minute to see that he was joking, "Really?" I smiled, "Okay, Lancer, Sam, Tucker, My parents, Jazz, and some other ghosts."

"Whoa, all of those?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, you better get some sleep," I insisted, "It's been a long day."

"One more question," Dash said, "Do you even sleep?"

I groaned, "Lancer asked that too."

Dash laughed, "So do you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I still sleep."

"Wanna prove it?" Dash challenged.

"I'll get the stuff." I grumbled, "Hey Dani are you alright?"

Dani smiled, "Never better."

"That's good; I think you should get some sleep as well." I said.

"You're on it!" She said happily.

Once I got the sleeping bags and pillows out, Dash and Dani snuggled in. "Hey Fenton, how do you sleep in these?"

I scowled, "Dash just sleep."

I closed my eyes, before I fell asleep I heard a crash and a scream at the same time.

…

**Yes! Cliffy! Am I awesome or what? Wait should I say **_**pure awesomeness? **_

***silence***

***gasps***

**Yes! No pans, bats, etc… are hitting me!**

***Bat fly's by***

***BANG!***

**(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!)**


	6. Back Home

**I have nothing to say right now, but saying thanks to the reviews and saying: WELCOME BACK GHOSTDOG401! (How was Disneyland?)**

**Thanks to the wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading them!**

Lisa the awesomeness-_Lol! Tell your mom I will update soon, and thanks Danny!_

Jazmine Shenzi Fenton-_First of all, I have no idea what a **chat fic** is, can you tell me what it means? And how did I get in the thermos? Lol! (Cause I am alive)_

ImNoHeroImTheVillian –_Yes, aren't my cookies yummy? Too bad you'll die soon… Just kidding, but seriously my grandma made those…_

Lani's Tamer-chi _–Lol, home your parents will take and easy on you, and welcome back!_

K9L712_-Thanks for your complement._

Zana-_Well here is next chaptie, hope you enjoy._

tgbwe _-*raises eyebrow* Really? Am I that good at making ciffys? :D_

Lord Shokku Raijuu –_Yes, Dash was a little stupid… *Sorry* and thanks for your review._

GhostGalDennie –_Dark Dan will never catch me! *Gets attacked* Help he's got me! *sees who it is* Oh it's just my Grandma *pauses* Grandma!_

Trinity Fenton-Phantom –_Thanks for your __**pure awesomeness**__ review. I actually did it!_

2Belle26 _–You're loving the story or liking it? *pauses* that makes no sense…_

KatiekkxD _–Yes! Some on who doesn't care that I have a cliffy! *thank you for not whacking me* Wait! You got a stick? Do want a cookie?_

Robot Unicorn17-_What other ones? And yes I did update, I see you have no whacking stuff, I am very grateful, *gets whacked* or not…_

MOONLIGHT-97 –_Seriously! A wooden mallet! *pauses, confused* What's a wooden mallet?_

Kirani56 _–Circles are a new thing… what happened to the __**power of shiny!**__ *I love the eyes!*_

Phantomgirl96 -_*grabs the bat* This was yours? You're dead meat! *cell phone goes off* Wait, I got to take this. *answers* Yeah… okay…_

Aurora Borealis 97 –_Am I the best cliffy person ever? Wow… and no don't throw the pan! I heard they're evil!_

JuneLuxray2 - _*silence*_

AmaraRae-_More at your service. :D_

ghostliyprincess –_That did happen in the first story, but yeah it would be funny. Um, here is the cookie, wanna another?_

**Thanks for all the great reviews, and hope you enjoyed my answers…**

**Here is the next chapter! :D**

…

_"I promised," Dash said, "I did promise or I would be in dead by then."_

_It took me a minute to see that he was joking, "Really?" I smiled, "Okay, Lancer, Sam, Tucker, My parents, Jazz, and some other ghosts."_

_"Whoa, all of those?" Dash asked._

_"Yeah, you better get some sleep," I insisted, "It's been a long day."_

_"One more question," Dash said, "Do you even sleep?"_

_I groaned, "Lancer asked that too."_

_Dash laughed, "So do you?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I still sleep."_

_"Wanna prove it?" Dash challenged._

_"I'll get the stuff." I grumbled, "Hey Dani are you alright?"_

_Dani smiled, "Never better."_

_"That's good; I think you should get some sleep as well." I said._

_"You're on it!" She said happily._

_Once I got the sleeping bags and pillows out, Dash and Dani snuggled in. "Hey Fenton, how do you sleep in these?"_

_I scowled, "Dash just sleep."_

_I closed my eyes; before I fell asleep I heard a crash and a scream at the same time._

…

6. BACK HOME

_Danny's POV- First person_

I bolt straight up, seeing Dash standing up freaking out. I look at Dani and she is sound asleep, then where did the scream come from? I looked at Dash and asked, "What happened?"

Dash calmed down, "Sorry to wake you up."

"I wasn't even asleep, I'm surprised that Dani didn't wake and she fell asleep." I said.

"Sorry," Dash mumbled, "But seriously a pan fell on me."

I groaned, rolled my eyes, and fell back on to my pillow, "Go to sleep!"

"Okay, okay!" Dash said, "I can't sleep in these sleeping bags."

I decided to have some fun, I was wide awake now, "Hey Dash."

"Hmm?"

"Have you heard of the bed bugs?" I asked, trying not to smile.

He looked at me strangely, "No, what are they?"

I held my laughter, "Well, they come out at night, and they find people in sleeping bags and bite them." I said darkly, "One bite and you're dead."

After that moment, Dash fainted, "Well now I can sleep!" I plopped my head back on the pillow and fell sound asleep.

…

"_Danny."_

"_Danny…"_

"_Wake… up…"_

"DANNY!"

I woke up bonking heads with Dash, "Ow!"

"I don't think I want to do that again," Dash muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Oh and guess what, no bed bugs bit me."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, "Seriously, none bit me."

I shushed myself, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, we going or not?" Dash asked, "And she wouldn't wake up."

I rolled my eyes, "That _she _has a name you know."

"I never knew that," Dash scratched his head, "What's her name?"

"Dash!" I cried, "Clearly, you need to listen more often…"

"What…?"

I got up and turned on the engine and started driving. Dash took the seat next to me, "So why is it so green out here?"

I glared at Dash, "It's the ghost zone, Dash."

"The ghost what?" Dash asked nervously.

"The ghost zone, now stop panicking." I said.

"Me panicking?" Dash asked, "Pfft, I'm not doing such a thing…"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, then you're not scared of anyone here then?"

"Easy for you to say…"

"Dash… everything will be fine." I insisted, "Really…"

"Okay," He took a deep breath, "I think you shouldn't have told me that."

"Yeah you're right," I turned a hard right, Dash screamed like a little girl.

"Who hit us?" Dash screamed, "We're gonna die!"

"No one did," I said dully, "I did that on purpose, and perhaps you want to dive?"

Dash shook his head.

"I thought so," I smiled, I loved playing around with him, it was fun! "Dash, just because this happened, I was just playing around."

"I knew that." Dash said uneasily.

"Sure you did," I muttered, "So um seriously where do you live?"

Dash didn't answer, only he seemed to change the subject. "Who is that?" He pointed forward.

I followed his gaze, "Um, this isn't good." I turned to Dani, who was still sounding asleep. So I rolled down the window.

"Hey Skulker!" I yelled, "How did you get out of the thermos?"

Skulker looked straight at me, "None of your concern whelp."

"He calls you names too?" Dash asked stupidly.

I glared at Dash then focused at Skulker, "So what do you need?"

"As the usual I still want you as my pelt!"

"Eww…" Dash said quietly.

"Did your buddy say something?" Skulker growled.

Dash whimpered, I still looked at my enemy, "Nah, you misheard him, um, we need to go so…" I pulled out the thermos and sucked him in.

**(A/N: Sorry that Danny might be a little… OOC)**

"You took that easily." Dash said.

"Welcome to my world." I said.

"I see that." Dash said looking outside.

"It was a figure of speech." I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that?"

I nearly banged my head against the wheel, "Just- let's get home."

"Okay, um another question," Dash said, "Why don't you fight back at school… I mean before I knew the 'Phantom thing'."

"Because, it would just make my life just more miserable," I admitted, "I didn't want people to know just yet… I've told you this already."

We heard a yawn, "Morning Danny and… your buddy here."

"This is Dash, _Dani," _Glared at Dash, "Dani this is Dash. Hope you know you're names."

"So what did I miss?" Dani asked.

"A lot of things." Dash said, "A lot."

I looked at Dani then at Dash, not even knowing, Dash screamed and we crashed.

…

**Sorry this was a little short… **

**Here is a cookie for people that won't whack me!**

***Gets whacked by a bunch of people, then all the cookies are gone***

**I never liked those cookies!**

***Face plants in mud***

**Wonderful, just wonderful…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Well Now We're Back Home!

**I don't have any school today so this chapter is up early! Okay thanks to the wonderful reviews!**

***Takes a deep breath***

ImNoHeroImTheVillian _–Yes you are right about that, but you'll see. And yup you are rambling again. Lol._

acosta perez jose ramiro _–Thanks for your review!_

nuhnuhnuhniley4ever _–What does HBIC mean? _

MOONLIGHT-97 –_Alright I'll Google it, and what are you going to be whacking me with?_

Lisa the awesomeness-_Haha! Really random but I enjoyed reading your review, I had a good laugh at it, :D_

Jazmine Shenzi Fenton-_I hate that thing… GET IT AWAY FROM ME! *Runs out of the town*/ I am still a little confuse on the chatroom and stuff, I mean I've never had FB or anything like that, so I'll have to look at it and stuff, and yeah I think it will be fun, first I have to look how to do it…_

Dannys girl_-Haha! Nice with the SS, I luv it! I can see them fighting in my mind, it's funny!_

GhostGalDennie-_What is the 'or else' part? Because I have a bad feeling about this…!_

dracosilv –_Hammer, not a good idea. *Hammer gets close* Wait! Don't hit! You guys will just kill me! And yeah, I am repeating myself, but still. *P.S. I am a girl.*_

AmaraRae _–Okay I need to take this slowly, sorry first of all, I didn't mean to do that but you are in this one! Thanks!_

Ry22 _–I agree, but I like__** Pure Awesomeness**__ It's cool, :D_

trachie17 _–Well, I'd be updating today, no school. :D *So awesome!*_

Phantomgirl96 _–Thanks, it's my personality. xD *Mostly*_

Jessica Dark Jessica _-Nuts? Me? I am awesome, sorry that you are shivering, and I think you should run because tucker is right behind you…_

KatiekkxD -_*Runs and bakes cookies at the same time* Put down the bat! I'll give you cookies! Stay hyper, I like you better like that! *Gets whacked, then KatiekkxD takes all the cookies* You- You're welcome…_

Aurora Borealis 97 _–The first one to think it's not a cliffy, well at least I didn't get attacked… Thanks! Here is a cookie._

Hazmat chick –_Rofl! It's really random but I loved reading it! So weird and pointless… I LOVE IT!_

Kirani56-_ *See's shinny eyes* Ooh! I luv them! *Gets flatten by the anti creep stick* THE POWER OF SHINNY!_

Robot Unicorn17 _–Haha! *Blushes* Right… Alright here is the next chapter!_

Black rose _–Haha! Thanks for saving me! Who is Dark Rose anyways? Is that someone you made up? Anyways I love the name!_

Lani's Tamer-chi –_Thanks for whacking me, and you're welcome for the cookie… Cliffy? Sure I'll take it! You will see how they did crash…_

GhostDog401 –_I so agree!_

ImDannyPhantom_ –You're evil… Keep Sam away from me and I'll get Danny back! I forgot… How am I gonna do that?_

ghostliyprincess _–Yes! No hitting me this time! You have gotten ten cookies, ENJOY!_

***Takes a another deep breath***

**Thanks all! I luv reading all the reviews! Here is chapter 7 **

**ENJOY!**

…

**From preview chapter**

_"You took that easily." Dash said._

_"Welcome to my world." I said._

_"I see that." Dash said looking outside._

_"It was a figure of speech." I narrowed my eyes._

_"What's that?"_

_I nearly banged my head against the wheel, "Just- let's get home."_

_"Okay, um another question," Dash said, "Why don't you fight back at school… I mean before I knew the 'Phantom thing'."_

_"Because, it would just make my life just more miserable," I admitted, "I didn't want people to know just yet… I've told you this already."_

_We heard a yawn, "Morning Danny and… your buddy here."_

_"This is Dash,__Dani,"__Glared at Dash, "Dani this is Dash. Hope you know you're names."_

_"So what did I miss?" Dani asked._

_"A lot of things." Dash said, "A lot."_

_I looked at Dani then at Dash, not even knowing, Dash screamed and we crashed._

…

7. WELL NOW WE'RE BACK HOME

_Danny's POV- First person_

At first I was wondering how we crashed, cause we're ghost in the ghost zone, I looked at Dani and Dash who seemed to like hanging upside down or lied flat on the ground. I groaned and sat up, how did we crash? I looked at Dash how was knocked out, and same with Dani. I went ghost and flew out of the ship, it was a mess!

I looked around to see what happened, then at the corner of my eye I saw how we crashed, "Sometimes portals' stinks."

We were home; we just crashed into the medal of the Fenton Portal. I zoomed to the front of the ship, which was crushed. I pushed it and it slowly moved away from the portal. I went to make the front a little better, it didn't fix all the way but it was okay.

"Ugh… what happened?" Dash groaned.

I went back into the ship and turned back to human, "We crashed."

Dash looked at me, "Are we dead?"

"No, but the ship is damaged." I said.

"Are your parents going to be mad?" Dash asked.

"Nah, they'll understand," I said. "Hopefully."

"Can we get out of here?" Dash asked eagerly.

"Yes, I want to get out of here too." I agreed.

I stepped on the gas, but we didn't move. I tried again, but it still didn't move. I groaned and turned to Danny Phantom and went to the back of the ship and pushed it towards the portal. The next thing I knew was lying flat on my stomach on cold tile floor. I got up and saw we were in the lab.

I turned back to my human self and helped Dash and Dani out. I tried to wake Dani up but she was knocked out good.

"So," Dash said. "I think I own you a thanks."

I put down Dani and stood back on my feet, "I should too."

"Why?" Dash asked, confused.

"Because," I said, "We got use to each other. I hope you stop stuffing me in lockers from now on."

Dash smiled, "Sure thing, and thanks for saving me."

I smiled back, "No problem." I looked at my watch, "Well school starts in ten minutes, we've been gone for three days."

Dash eyes widen, "Three days?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure Mr. Lancer will understand." I said.

"Well what about the other teachers?" Dash asked.

"I don't know," I admitted, "Something, I'm sure we can talk to them."

Dash nodded uneasily, "Alright we should head to school, my buddies are probably wondering where I am."

"Well the whole class knows you got kidnapped," I said, "So…"

"Okay," Dash said, "I see your point."

I cracked a smile, then we heard shouting coming down stairs, "Where are you ghost!" a voice shouted.

I slapped my hand against my forehead, then two figures show up, "Danny!" Maddie cried, hugging me to death, "You're safe!"

"Yeah, mom," I said, "Stop I still need some air!"

"Sorry sweetie," Maddie said, letting go.

I blushed and Dash snickered. We all walked back upstairs; I got some more attacked hugs, by Jazz and Jack… I kept telling them I need air, because they were crushing me.

"Well we should get to school." I said.

"Right!" Jazz said, "I'll drive you both!"

Dash and I both headed into Jazz's car and she started to drive to school. I wondered what Sam and Tucker were thinking, and what my teachers, well Mr. Lancer was thinking. My best friends were probably going to pin me to the ground and start asking me questions. Lancer will, um, well he wouldn't pin me to the ground but maybe ask questions.

I was happy that Dash and I made up like an 'ally' type of thing. Jazz finally arrived at the school and I dashed out to find Sam and Tucker. When I reached to the first period I saw them, as I was walking into the class Tucker and Sam jumped out of their seat and started to give me hugs, asking me: Are you alright? Where have you been? I was so worried!

"I'm fine." I told them.

"Sure you were." Sam joked.

"You gave us heart attacks." Tucker said.

"Sure I did," I smiled, "Sure I did."

"What?" Tucker exclaimed, "You did!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked, "We could have gone with you."

I hesitated, "Well I did call, but you didn't answer, and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You always say that." Sam chuckled.

"Miss. Mason, Mr. Foley," Lancer said, "Sit down please."

Sam rushed up to him, "Danny is back, he went to get Dash."

That got Lancer's attention, "Are they both okay?"

"They're just fine, both of them." Sam said.

"Alright," Lancer smiled, "all of you sit down."

We all laughed at sat in our seat, I never knew that I was going to have something similar like this, because Valerie was looking at me, giving me strange glances, I had a bad feeling that I was going to have to show Valerie sometime, and I wasn't going to be happy about that.

Valerie shot her hand up in the air, Lancer called on her, "I need to speak to Danny." Valerie said darkly.

Lancer, Sam, Tucker and I all shot worried looks.

…

**Last chapter will be up tomorrow!**

***Snowballs come flying to hit me***

**Arghhh!**

***One hits me in the face, I fall down, then a bunch more come hitting in the face***

**Ouch… Cold…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Why MUST Valerie Know?

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! I LOVE reading them! I do not have time to answer all the reviews but I do have time to name the people!**

_Robot Unicorn17_

_trachie17_

_Ry22_

_Aurora Borealis 97_

_CaitieAngel_

_GhostDog401_

_Kirani56_

_MOONLIGHT-97_

_AmaraRae_

_nuhnuhnuhniley4ever_

_KatiekkxD_

_Jazmine Shenzi Fenton_

_Hazmat chick_

_Dannysgirl_

_Lisa the awesomeness_

_ImDannyPhantom_

_Black rose_

_Jessica Dark Jessica_

_ImNoHeroImTheVillian_

_GhostGalDennie_

_Phantomgirl96_

**Thanks again! And enjoy the last chapter!**

…

_**From preview chapter**_

_Dash and I both headed into Jazz's car and she started to drive to school. I wondered what Sam and Tucker were thinking, and what my teachers, well Mr. Lancer was thinking. My best friends were probably going to pin me to the ground and start asking me questions. Lancer will, um, well he wouldn't pin me to the ground but maybe ask questions._

_I was happy that Dash and I made up like an 'ally' type of thing. Jazz finally arrived at the school and I dashed out to find Sam and Tucker. When I reached to the first period I saw them, as I was walking into the class Tucker and Sam jumped out of their seat and started to give me hugs, asking me: Are you alright? Where have you been? I was so worried!_

_"I'm fine." I told them._

_"Sure you were." Sam joked._

_"You gave us heart attacks." Tucker said._

_"Sure I did," I smiled, "Sure I did."_

_"What?" Tucker exclaimed, "You did!"_

_"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked, "We could have gone with you."_

_I hesitated, "Well I did call, but you didn't answer, and I didn't want you to get hurt."_

_"You always say that." Sam chuckled._

_"Miss. Mason, Mr. Foley," Lancer said, "Sit down please."_

_Sam rushed up to him, "Danny is back, he went to get Dash."_

_That got Lancer's attention, "Are they both okay?"_

_"They're just fine, both of them." Sam said._

_"Alright," Lancer smiled, "all of you sit down."_

_We all laughed at sat in our seat, I never knew that I was going to have something similar like this, because Valerie was looking at me, giving me strange glances, I had a bad feeling that I was going to have to show Valerie sometime, and I wasn't going to be happy about that._

_Valerie shot her hand up in the air, Lancer called on her, "I need to speak to Danny." Valerie said darkly._

_Lancer, Sam, Tucker and I all shot worried looks._

…

8. WHY **MUST** VALERIE KNOW?

_Danny's POV- first person_

Lancer chuckled nervously, "What do you need to tell him?"

Valerie leaned forward on her desk, "It's none of your concern, I only want to talk to him. May I? Just out the hall way?"

"Sure, but if you do anything wrong, I'll have to send you to the principle office." Lancer said firmly.

"There will be nothing wrong," Valerie said, "I won't do anything like that, just a quick talk."

I didn't feel so welcomed when she dragged me out the door, I could tell she was holding a smirk, why was there a feeling she was getting closer to my secret? Why does everyone must know? Mostly her, she would tear me apart, she wouldn't even want to see my face again, and she would just feel miserable all her life. I couldn't let that happened, first thing, Don't. Ever. Let. Valerie. Know.

"So what do you need?" I asked.

"I just want to ask some questions," She said, pushing me against the wall, "Just a few, now don't play stupid okay?"

"Valerie, you know me, you wouldn't do anything to me," I said, feeling nervous, "You're my friend remember?"

"Yet I still am," She said, "Just answer the questions alright?"

I nodded uneasily, "Sure, what do you need?"

"I'm sorry that this might ask some 'Ghost boy' questions," She smirked, "Why are you never around when he is around?"

"Because I am not like the other people," I said, "I don't do that; I do go out screaming and seeing him."

"Right," She said slowly, "Why do you look like the same?"

"Why don't you go ask him that?" I asked stupidly, _well she would be talking to me, but still…_

"Because, he does not like me," She said, "We are enemies."

Why would she say that to me? Would she say that to someone? I raised an eyebrow, "Why," I said, feeling like I was winning, "Why are you enemies? I never see you guys together."

But she won, "And you said you never see him. So how would you know?"

"But you said that you were enemies, doesn't that tell me that you guys had some type of conversation or fight?" I asked, "Whatever you say is mostly true."

"What do you mean by mostly?" She asked, "Are you saying that I lie?"

"Everyone lies at some point," I said, "But that did sound kind of stupid."

"I agree," She said, pushing me against the wall harder, "Why do I have some kind of feeling that you and Phantom are close?"

She was so close! I swore I could feel sweat drops coming down from my forehead, "I don't know? Maybe you just think that?"

"My gut tells me that," She said, pulling something out from her backpack, "And my gut never lies."

Just then Lancer came out and Valerie pushed the thing down back in her backpack so fast, I had a bad feeling it was something… bad. Lancer looked at us and probably was wondering why I was sweating so much, "Is there a problem?"

I sighed in relief, for some reason I felt safe with him, _well duh! He's a teacher of course you feel safe! _A voice cried in my mind.

Valerie glared at me, "But we still need to talk."

Lancer sighed, "Well I'm afraid that the bell is going to-"

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

"-ring any second." Lancer finished, feeling a little disappointed that the bell interrupted him.

Valerie gave me a death glare, I mean I've seen horrible glares, but this one was HORRIBLE, "Meet at the flagpole today, I still have questions."

"Okay…" I said as she walked into the classroom to get her pack, I looked at Lancer, "I'm so dead."

"What did she say?" He asked.

"I'll talk about it tomorrow," I sighed, "I need to go to my next class."

He nodded and I walked in to get my pack and walked to my next class, questions kept swimming in my brain, it felt like it was going to explode. I wanted to bang my head till it stopped, but I was afraid that it would make it worst. Finally after a slow walk to my next class I sat down and waited till the bell rung so we would begin the boring lesson.

…

I was not excited to go to the flagpole, so I walked as slow as I could. For once I wished that Dash came and stuffed me into a locker. Good news I saw him, bad news he didn't come to stuff me in a locker. All he did when he saw me was, "Hi Danny."

"Hi," I mumbled, then I saw Valerie, I looked at Dash, "Dash, I need you to do a favor."

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Stuff me in the nearest locker you see," I said.

"Why?" he asked, "I told you I wouldn't do that anymore."

"Dash, long story, but just this once," I said, and Valerie drew closer.

"Alright, but I didn't do this one on purpose." He warned, he picked me up and of course stuffed me in a locker. I looked through the cracks and saw Valerie walk pass, I knocked on the locker and Dash opened it up. I came crashing on the floor and people snicker.

Valerie spun around and I started to run, I heard her growl and she started to run after me. I turned to see how far Valerie was then I looked at Dash, who was making a decision to help or not, he finally made up his mind and came running after Valerie.

I reached to a dead ended, I faced a wooden fence; I spun around and saw Valerie drawing out a gun from her backpack, _so that's what it was._ "Trust me Danny; you don't want me to do this."

I didn't speak, but she did, and Dash was far away, "I know that Phantom is controlling you, let me help you."

And she pulled the trigger.

…

**Dun, Dun, Dun….! **

**Was that awesome or what?**

**-Someone from the crowd- SNOWBALL FIGHT!**

***Panics***

**Wait! Don't!**

***People start making them and throwing them***

**-Mutters- I'm dead…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
